dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Coastal Waverunner
Coastal Waverunners were released on July 4, 2010, alongside Spitfire Dragons. When bred with Electric Dragons, they can produce Storm-Rider Dragons. Under the old Breed sort, these dragons sorted as "Coastalptredrake" on a user's scroll. As of August 14, 2016, they now sort using their Encyclopedia name. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg reminds you of the sea." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It likes to play in small piles of sand." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It likes to play in small piles of sand. And look! Its wings have grown larger now. It must be close to maturing." Adult "Coastal Waverunners spend most of their time skimming the waves along the coast, snatching up their prey from the shallow waters. They have developed markings along the leading edges of their body that help disguise them as breaking waves. When they are not hunting, they enjoy playing among sand-dunes and shallow tide-pools. These dragons live in small but noisy rookeries. Some stories say Waverunners can fly for days on end without landing." Sprite Artist(s) *Nepherim (All) *Ray (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry * Tube-like crest coming off the back of the head for sound amplification. * Hatchlings are small but grow rapidly. |hatchling = * Playful and often found romping about in the sand. * Often practice the movements of flight and hunting even before their wings grow in. * Bury into the sand when threatened, since their striking blue colors can attract predators. * Before their wings develop, hatchlings may play in the sand alone but will never enter water without a buddy. * Very sociable—so much so that abandoned hatchlings may display stunted growth. |adult = * Extremely sociable creatures, adults are rarely seen far from other adults. * Capable hunters and graceful fliers. * Do not usually fully submerge themselves in water. * Bathe by landing in shallow waters and rapidly flapping their wings, spraying water very far up the beach. * Most often stay with the familial group that raised them but do sometimes strike out and join or form other groups, most often in the case of an unexpected death or groups growing too large for the local ecosystem to sustain. * Will mourn over dead hatchlings for a few breeding seasons; the pair that lost their hatchling will often refrain from breeding for several seasons. * Have elaborate ceremonies to signify the passing of a dragon in their group. * Capable of a wide variety of sounds they use to quickly communicate with each other. |habitat = * Live on beaches with close access to shallow tide-pools. * Multiple familial units do not usually live too close to each other. * Beaches near cliffsides are preferred. * Groups may move a few times in their lives to avoid overhunting any of their prey. * May nest near human settlements just to drive out humans in the area with their constant noisiness, which they seem to consider entertainment. |diet = * Will eat pretty much any marine creatures they can gobble down. * Shrimp are a particular favorite of hatchlings and adults. * Can eat crustaceans—exoskeleton and all. * Usually swallow food whole. }} ru:Дракон Бегущий по волнам Category:Coast Category:Common Dragons Category:Creation aligned dragons Category:Dragon Types Category:Encyclopedia Entry Category:2010-07-04 Beat the Heat release Category:Nepherim Category:Primary Affinity: Water Category:Ray Category:Water Element Dragons Category:Wyvern